


TWITTER AU

by emofrnkie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungWonho - Freeform, I'll upload tags, Kinky, LongDistance, M/M, Minhyuk is a make up artist, Short Fics, Showki is so cute, Smut, Wonho is just a little bunny, hoshi is a bitch, i.m is an underground rapper, jooheon is smooth af, monsta x series, twitter au, wonho is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofrnkie/pseuds/emofrnkie
Summary: Hyungwon: @hyungmeme.thefrogWonho: @50shadesOfRamenShownu: @bababearKihyun: @thefab.eommaMinhyuk: @kinky_kittenJooheon: @kukkukakkaChangkyun: @I.M_U.R





	1. How to confess trough twitter :part one

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will e joy this ~  
> 

How to confess trough twitter : a guide by a dumb guy in love with his best friend (part one)

" @50shadesOfRamen : I need a hug "

Hyungwon smiled when the notification popped up on his phone screen.  
Wonho was the only mutual he activated his notification for because he wanted to be updated in case his best friend would set something else on fire while cooking (yes ,he did it the week before and the genius decided that it was a good idea to tweet it instead of doing something to avoid setting the entire house on fire.)   
Anyway Hyungwon loved him endlessly no matter how many things he'd set on fire or how many instant ramen he'd eat in 24 hours (read: love can hurt sometimes . Or it can get you to the hospital because you're stupid) .

Unlocking the phone he smiled at the picture of them.  
They took it the first time they met and he never changed it since then.  
Hyungwon started writing his reply smiling because he knew Wonho would blush.  
He counted how many times his friend turned tomato-red the first time they got to spend time together.  
Exactly 38 times and Hyungwon is sure he missed some more.

"@hyungmeme.thefrog: but my little bunny isn't here how am I supposed to hug him :( "

-

Wonho didn't just blush. He also choked on his Reese's chocolate bar.  
He was paler than normally when he finally found a bottle of water to save his life with. Not that it was so important for him but he needed to claim his chocolate bar.

"@50shadesOfRamen: you almost killed me. PS: you owe me a Reese's bar,son of a prickle"

"@hyungmeme.thefrog: whatever my little bunny wants"

Fair enough.  
Wonho decided it was enough internet for that day. He looked at the clock: 1 pm.  
Well he broke his own record.  
One time he spent like 3 hours searching for memes when he found some gross things (see: the dark side of google) and he decided that enough was enough so he spent the whole day looking at the ceiling questioning his own existence ,why lemons were yellow and of course why pigeons were called like that.  
He was still shook since then.

Anyway he didn't last long because he was really bored so ,phone in one hand ,chocolate in the other ( and a bottle of water next to him because you may never know who could try to """accidentally"""" kill you) ,he was laying in bed.

"@50shadesOfRamen: my crush is really weird"

-

Hyungwon nearly feel off his chair (karma power over 9000 here) when he read Wonho's tweet.

He felt betrayed but how could he expect his crush to reciprocate his feelings.  
Of course Wonho would prefer someone close to him that some kind of creepy meme boy that lived 150 km far from him.

"@hyungmeme.thefrog: why didn't you tell me that you have a crush *pouts*"

-

Wonho laughed at how cute Hyungwon was.

'Maybe because you're my crush?' 

Gross .He was talking to himself instead of actually replying to his best friend and try to achieve something in his short and insignificant life.

"@50shadesOfRamen: meh,because it's not a big deal . I'll change idea in a few days because you know I have a really bad taste"

"@hyungmeme.thefrog: yeah ,I kinda got it when I saw your @ for the first time"

"@50shadesOfRamen: r u d e"

Wonho wasn't sure his crush will go away so easily but he'd endure whatever it comes with it.  
He was a strong independent bunny after all.

He began to scroll down his timeline.

@bababear: wikihow : survive without food  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: is Kihyun mad at you again ?  
|  
@bababear: yes :( he said he won't cook for me EVER again.  
|   
@50shadesOfRamen: oh god ,what did you do this time  
|   
@bababear: he dyed his hair pink and I may have laughed a bit when I was him.  
|   
@50shadesOfRamen: yoU TOTALLY DESERVE TO STARVE   
|  
@thefab.eomma: that's what I told him when he laughed at me.  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: you have your point.  
|  
@bababear: are you two really plotting against me ???!?  
|  
@thefab.eomma: #teampink 

 

@I.M_U.R : JOOHEON WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME   
|  
@kinky_kitten: because you exist   
|   
@I.M_U.R: Minhyuk fuck off   
|  
@kukkukakka: CHANGKYUN THOSE WERE _MY_ CEREALS. MINE . M I N E.  
|  
@I.M_U.R: THATS IT????  
|   
@kukkukakka: yoU BETRAYED ME.  
|  
@I.M_U.R: are you fucking serious   
|   
@kinky_kitten: I guess someone's sleeping on the couch tonight :3  
|  
@I.M_U.R: I may be sleep on the couch but if you don't stfu you're not even gettin in the house tonight ;)  
|  
@kinky_kitten: Jooheon say something   
|  
@kukkukakka: those were my cereals.  
|  
@kinky_kitten: #ruderoommates 

 

@jackson5: Anyone that knows me knows i love ________.

Quote with what you think the answer is and copy this tweet to see what people say about you.

 

Wonho found it pretty interesting so he copied the tweet.

-

Hyungwon was perplexed.

'You're an idiot' he said to himself.

"@hyungmeme.thefrog quoted @50shadesOfRamen tweet: your cruSH?"

"@hyungmeme.thefrog quoted @50shadesOfRamen tweet: and me ofc"

-

'Cmon Wonho,go big or go home'

"@50shadesOfRamen: isn't he the same person?"

"@hyungmeme.thefrog: I don't know ,you tell me"

"@50shadesOfRamen: yes,he is"  
|  
@kinky_kitten: gross ,go take a room please.  
|  
@I.M_U.R: the room you're not getting tonight because you're sleeping outside ?  
|  
@bababear: 911 we need some ice here because someone's been roasted.  
|  
@thefab.eomma: unlike your food.  
|  
@kukkukakka: 911 we have another victim here


	2. How to confess trough twitter (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Wonho and Hyungwon have 'the talk' and Yoongi is a little perv

Direct Message

 

@hyung meme.thefrog to @50shadesOfRamen

@hyungmeme.thefrog: ok what was that 

@50shadesOfRamen : that what

@hyungmeme.thefrog: T H A T 

@50shadesOfRamen : shit I'm so sorry ok I didn't mean to make you feel bad I apologize I should have shut the fuck up

@hyungmeme.thefrog: hyung. 

@50shadesOfRamen: l'm sorry.

@hyungmeme.thefrog: I'm calling you right now and you better answer

 

\--

" @kinky_kitten guys where tf are Hyungwon and wonHOE"  
|  
@kukkukakka: I guess they're sorting things out leT THEM LIVE  
|  
@kinky_kitten: or they're fucking   
|  
@kukkukakka : I didn't know hyungwon had a +100 km long dick  
|  
@kinky_kitten : cam sex  
|   
@kukkukakka: Minhyuk ,you know too much   
|   
@I.M_U.R : because he's a stripper   
|   
@kinky_kitten : oh man not again please 

 

-

'Breathe Wonho ,breathe' Wonho said to himself before answering the call.

"H-hey" he said with his soft voice 

"Hyung" 

Wonho was scared. He never heard Hyungwon being that serious.  
He panicked.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"Wonho"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"I fucking love you"

"I'm - uh?"

"Yes. I love you."

Wonho could feel like crying in that moment. For the first time he didn't want to cry because he was sad.

"Hyungwon I-"

He didn't finish his sentence. He stood in silence and started to cry.

"I want to see you" suddenly said Hyungwon 

"Believe me ,you'd be scared of what you'd see"

Wonho heard Hyungwon's chuckle and smiled.

"You're beautiful anyway"

Wonho blushed and felt so grateful not to be in front of the other boy in that moment cause it would have been embarrassing.

"I bet you blushed"

"N-no?!"

"You're so cute"

"I'll sue you one day"

"I'll take you down with me then"

"HYUNGWON STOP"

"sorry baby"

Wonho was sure something in him stopped working hearing that name.  
He didn't know what but he was sure it happened.  
He closed his eyes and exhaled .

"I love you too,Hyungwon"

-

"@thefab.eomma: just bought a cute bag that matches my hair. #thepinksquad  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: well done #thepinksquad  
|  
@kinky_kitten: I think I'll join the squad where do I sign up.  
|  
@I.M_U.R: strippers are not allowed   
|  
@kinky_kitten: losers neither.  
|  
@I.M_U.R: coincidence :you're both   
|  
@kinky_kitten:I can't with you 

 

@sugaR_fairy: wikihow find a new friend when the only one you had is dead  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: stop acting like I'm dead  
|  
@sugaR_fairy: I can still see his tweets sometimes  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: IM NOT DEAD  
|  
@sugaR_fairy: dude you spent ten fucking minutes saying you can't breathe ,I have a point   
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: you take things too seriously.  
|  
@sugaR_fairy: the only thing I take is Hobi's dick ,sorry  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: you need holy water   
|  
@sugaR_fairy : and you need a boyfriend to vent your sexual frustration on   
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: I'm so done with everyone


	3. Quick guide to our characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex from #thepinksquad welcomes you to another adventurous chapter of this cheap short story.
> 
> More like a chapter this is an introduction to the characters.
> 
> Enjoy

Quick guide to the characters of the short fics.

 

Hyungwon

@hyungmeme.thefrog 

24/7 on twitter because he doesn’t have a social life.  
he’s a model but tries to hide it.  
actually eats a lot.  
he really really really loves making Wonho blush  
shy af

Wonho

 

@50shadesOfRamen

 

endless love for ramen and for Hyungwon  
shy little bunny & doesn’t even bother to hide it  
him and Kihyun are the #pinksquad  
he dreams about living with Hyugwon one day.  
soft.

Kihyun

 

@thefab.eomma

 

Mom.  
‘‘@thefabeomma: i need a 3 months holiday on a desert island because housewife life is stressing af’‘  
likes pink a lot.  
has 10 aprons with his name on it.  
spends 70% of his time scolding Shownu and the other 30% f*cking him.

 

Shownu

 

@bababear 

 

he tries to look badass but melts in 0.2 seconds when he sees Kihyun.  
not as mature as he looks.  
‘‘Kihyun said I can’t,I’m sorry’‘  
if you didn’t get it Kihun is his boyfriend.  
actually likes hugs a lot.

Changkyun | I.M

 

@I.M_U.R

 

unappreciated underground rapper.  
minhyuk thinks that he’s a robot cause its looks like he doesn’t have feelings at all.  
he secretly fanboys over twice.  
likes strawberries a lot.  
he is actually really nice when you get to know him.

 

Minhyuk

 

@kinky_kitten

 

acts like a bitch 99.9% of the time.  
he’s a make up-artist but Changkyun is sure that secretly he’s a stripper.  
he’s touchy with basically everyone.  
he just needs attention and cuddles from Jooheon but never said that.

 

Jooheon

 

@kukkukakka

 

doesn’t spend so much time on twitter because he’s more like a tumblr person but when he does he swears a lot.  
he loves sweets, his cereals and maybe Minhyuk.  
his roomates are I.M and Minhyuk.  
gets frustrated when someone says something nice to him because doesn’t know what to say.

SPEAKING OF TWITTER I'LL LEAVE HERE MY @ SO WE CAN BECOME FRIENDS YAY. (@emofrnkie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it (leaving the tumblr link here https://monstaxontwitter.tumblr.com/post/163103082445/get-to-know-the-characters)


	4. Bitchy Jooheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Minhyuk is bored and Jooheon is a little bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this.  
> It really took me some hours bc I wanted it to come out good.

"@thefab.eomma: finally @bababear put a ring on it I'm so happy"  
|  
@I.M_U.R: I legit thought you were talking about an onion ring but I remembered you let him starve   
|  
@thefab.eomma: actually i feed him more than you think  
|  
@I.M_U.R: stfu you're a bottom  
|  
@thefabeomma: stop exposing me   
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: WHAT HAPPENED WHENS THE WEDDING CAN I BE THE FLOWERS GIRL

 

Direct message 

@kinky_kitten to @kukkukakka

@kinky_kitten:I'm at work and I'm extremely bored entertain me 

@kukkukakka: I look like a fucking circus to you 

@kinky_kitten: oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt our sensitive princess feelings 

@kukkukakka: stfu

@kinky_kitten: are you mad at me or something 

@kukkukakka: no

@kinky_kitten: okay then...

 

Minhyuk dropped his phone on the soft couch he was sitting on.  
That day was boring as hell. It never happened not to have any reservation for an entire morning.  
Suddenly the little bell at the door rang and Minhyuk immediately stood still.

"h-hello I'm sorry I didn't take a reservation but I totally forgot I -I can leave if you don't have time for me I understand I'm-"

Minhyuk cut the other's boy words by laughing.

"Oh yeah I'm very busy as you can see." He dramatically put a hand on his forehead "I'm about to pass out from all the stress"

The other boy sighed and chuckled.

"Just come with me ,I have a lot of time actually and I'm here all alone so I can say you arrived just before I die of boredom"

The boy chuckled again.

"By the way I'm Minhyuk."

"My name's Eunwoo,nice to meet you"

Minhyuk had a lot of clients but that boy was on another level.

"I don't even understand why you feel like needing make up. Your skin is flawless."

"I just like feeling a bit prettier."

"You already are ,I don't get it"

Minhyuk noticed that the boy violently blushed.

"Okay I guess we don't need blush here."

The boy chuckled again.

-

Minhyuk let his bag fall on the ground as he entered the little space he was sharing with his two friends.  
It wasn't that much ,a little space with just a bedroom that was big enough for three beds.  
He was happy with that.

 

"@kinky_kitten: today work's been pretty interesting"

Jooheon annoyingly looked at the clock while he heard Minhyuk entering the hall.  
He usually didn't come so late from work.

"Jooheon I'm back"

"I see ,you can leave now"

"It's my house too"

"It's my personal space too"

"What's happening with you ,you're acting so strange lately. Did I do something wrong ? I seriously don't understand why do you have to act like a bitch all the time when I'm around"

Minhyuk said before closing the door and heading to the kitchen.

He sat down on one of the chairs around the table and took his head in his hands.

-

In the other room Jooheon was in the same situation.  
He didn't mean to hurt Minhyuk. It was the last thing he wanted.He was so selfish acting like a piece of shit with Minhyuk just because he realized he liked him.

Direct message 

@kukkukakka to @kinky_kitten

@kukkukakka: I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like a piece of shit.

@kinky_kitten: what did I do wrong 

@kukkukakka: nothing ,I just have some problems to deal with lately and I can't handle them

@kinky_kitten: you know you can count on me for anything 

@kukkukakka: not for this ,I'm sorry.

@kinky_kitten: it's okay ,I understand

@kukkukakka: can you bring your ass here for a full hugs-therapy?

@kinky_kitten: I'm coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I'll update till Saturday :)


	5. A little surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a sleepy Wonho has to deal with an earlier surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I made it.
> 
> I've been thinking about this chapter since the first one lol.  
> There will be more a narrated part than tweets but it's still going as a twitter AU 
> 
> Also I'd be really happy if you'd message me on twitter bc i love making new friends (@emofrnkie)

Direct message 

@50shadesOfRamen to @hyungmeme.thefrog

@50shadesOfRamen: diD YOU HEAR THAT

@hyungmeme.thefrog: w h a t 

@50shadesOfRamen: Shownu and Kihyun are engaged caN YOU BELIEVE THAT THIS IS SO SWEET IM CRYING 

@hyungmeme.thefrog: oH YES IVE SEEN IT AND ITS AMAZING 

@50shadesOfRamen: I'll be the flowers girl :3

@hyungmeme.thefrog: my heart just skipped a beat and I died from cuteness overload

@50shadesOfRamen: stop being so extra istg 

@hyungmeme.thefrog: I'm always extra when it comes to you :D

@50shadesOfRamen: I really want to hug you ???????

@hyungmeme.thefrog: just a hug ? ;)

@50shadesOfRamen: could you turn off your pervert thoughts for a moment ?

@hyungmeme.thefrog: I can't, I'm E X T R A .  
Anyway let me call you I need to tell you smth 

-

Wonho was about to drop everything there and start panicking when he heard Hyungwon's intentions 

"Why didn't you tell me before ????????"

Hyungwon laughed 

"I didn't know it neither. I just got a few days off from work and today I bought the ticket"

"I can't with you"

"You still love me"

"Yeh,kinda "

"Okay then ,see you tomorrow baby "

-

I.M got back really late from the studio. He was working really hard to produce music. He was sure someone will recognize his talent at some point, it was his dream since he was a kid.

When he got back home the silence hit him.

He decided to be quiet since it was very late and his mates may be sleeping.

He dropped his stuff on the couch in the living room and headed to the bedroom.

He'll fall asleep instantly as he'll touch the bed.

When he entered the room he found Minhyuk asleep cuddled up in Jooheon's arms. That was so cute.

Changkyun decided to immortalize that moment with a cute photo that he immediately posted on twitter.

"@I.M_U.R: these two are so nsfw istg"  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: SO CUTE OMG THAT IS GOALS AF  
|  
@I.M_U.R: at least I didn't find them naked   
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: why is everyone so pervert today stop it I'm innocent 

-

Wonho couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe he'll see Hyungwon.  
He just hoped it wouldn't turn out to be awkward between them now that they both knew of each others crushes.

He picked up his phone.

"I know Kihyun will kill me for waking him up this late."

-

Kihyun wasn't sleeping. Not at all.  
He was just a bit busy at the moment.

He rolled his eyes and got off Shownu's lap interrupting their make out session.

His lips were red and plump.

"You better have a good reason for calling me right now"

"O-oh I'm sorry ...were you sleeping ?"

"Not at all"

"Can I ask for some advices since you're the most practical with this stuff there"

"Don't use condoms if you're sure about it"

"HYUNG IT'S NOT THAT"

"Oh..go on then"

As Kihyun was having his little conversation with Wonho, Shownu was growing impatient.  
He placed a hand on Kihyun's upper thigh to tease him.

"So... s-so always b-be natural"

"Hyung is everything okay ?"

"Y-yes totally"

He directed a deadly glance towards Shownu 

"But I -I really have to go now. Important business"

"Oh okay hyung. Thank you so much"

"No problem,you'll do great honey"

-

Wonho was still nervous even though he had "the talk" with his hyung.  
He just had to act normally but he was an awkward person himself plus he was so clumsy.

"Okay Wonho, time to get some sleep unless you don't want to look even worse tomorrow"

He didn't know exactly when Hyungwon will come since he was panicking too much so he forgot that little detail but he was sure that if he'd wake up early enough he will have time to get ready. You may never know what kind of surprises that little prick could make.

After struggling a bit more Wonho could finally fall asleep.

-

Wonho was woken up by the doorbell ringing.  
He lazily got out of bed. His messy honey-brown hair made him look emo ,plus with the black hoodie over his head he was ready to join the black parade.

His oversized hoodie covered his upper thighs only so he decided it was a good idea to put on some pants.

When he actually got to the door five minutes already passed  
He opened it lazily and before knowing what was happening, someone was hugging him.

He sighed when he realized what was happening.

"H-Hyungwon"

Hyungwon looked at him with heart eyes.  
Wonho punched his arm

"You could have warned me,son of a prickle"

Hyungwon smiled at him and hugged him again.

"I missed you so much baby"

Wonho blushed and this time there was no excuse.  
He yawned and with an eye closed smiled at Hyungwon.

"You're so cute,my heart is exploding"

Wonho tried to hide his face into his hoodie so Hyungwon won't see how violently he blushed.

He took the younger by the hand and dragged him into the house.

"Why so impatient" Hyungwon asked with a smirk on his face 

"It's cold outside" 

Actually it was pretty cold and Wonho,the sensitive Wonho, didn't want neither of them to catch a cold.

"How's my little bunny doing? I missed you so much"

"I-I'm okay...I guess"

"stOP BEING SO CUTE I'M SLOWLY DYING HERE"

Hyungwon hugged Wonho again but this time the older one had his sweater paws pressed against Hyungwon's chest.  
He was so warm.  
Hyungwon placed a kiss on Wonho's forehead and the latter giggled.

Suddenly Hyungwon took something out oh his pocket still holding Wonho tight.  
Wonho,who had his eyes closed and his cheek pressed agains Hyungwon's chest,didn't really notice it.  
When Hyungwon giggled he opened his eyes to find out the younger boy took a photo of them.

"AAH~ why so suddenly,I look like a zombie"

"You're actually very very very very cute plus this oversized sweater and the sweater paws are my weakness"

Wonho blushed again and hid his face into his hands.

"@hyungmeme.thefrog: and here it is a rare exemplar of a cute little bunny who needs to be protected and loved forever"  
|  
@kinky_kitten: guys use protection ok   
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: oh my gOD   
|  
@kinky_ kitten: yes that's what you'll be screaming all night long   
|  
@thefab.eomma: #couplegoals   
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: nO WAIT ITS NOT LIKE THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'll try uploading one more tone before I take a two weeks break due to holidays.
> 
> -Alex from #thepinksquad


	6. Proposal (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters will be a focus on Showki and their story cause everyone need a bit of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @emofrnkie

FKihyun was the sentimental type of person even if it didn't seem like it.  
Maybe before meeting Shownu he didn't like to express his feelings so much.  
That kind hearted human really changed his life even he didn't like to admit it.

They met at the park on a cloudy Sunday.  
Kihyun was a really calm teenager.  
Meanwhile all his friends were wild horny sex-machines he was more the nerdy type.

Kihyun really liked spending his free days at the park reading or (if things were going really bad for him) studying.

By the other hand Shownu was the sports nerd and he was in the school basketball team.

Since they were opposites they didn't get any chance to know of each other's existence even if they went at the same High School.

Kihyun being 16 at that time didn't really think about love and stuff because he focused more on studying.  
He didn't really plan to fall for a 17 years old Shownu who occasionally went to the same park for a run.

When Shownu passed in front of Kihyun's eyes ,the younger didn't realize his gaze was focused on the sweaty student.

Kihyun bit his lip trying to focus again on the book he was reading but without any result. He was already falling deeply.

The day after,when classes ended, Kihyun was at the same place with the same book.  
It was even more cloudy but Kihyun wasn't scared of the rain.  
He sat down on the green grass and started reading till he heard some steps.  
It was unusual to find someone at the park on a day like that, especially when everyone was still at work and people didn't really enjoy the rain as Kihyun did.

He looked up to find his charming prince passing in front of his eyes.

Kihyun shook his head to erase the thoughts that already started running through his head.  
The charming guy was unreachable for him.

Not so long after that it started raining so hard Kihyun had to run till home.  
In the hurry he didn't really close his backpack and as he was running past the charming guy a book fell from it.

The boy calmly took the book in his hands and put it under his sweater so it won't get wet.  
He started running to reach the boy but he won't stop.  
Shownu succeeded just when the boy stopped in front of his door.  
He ran so fast for someone who wasn't really into sports.

"Hey wait"

Kihyun suddenly turned and he felt like his heart skipped some beats.

The boy gave him his book and smiled at him.

Kihyuk let out a small laugh.

"Oh..thank you"

The boy smiled again 

"I'm sorry it's a bit wet but I tried my best to protect it from the rain,I-"

"Oh it's okay ,really ,it's not a big deal"

"I literally had to run after you till here" saind Shownu laughing.

Kihyun blushed violently.

"O-oh my god I'm sorry - I didn't mean it I'm so so so sorry"

"It's okay ,really"

"Mmh ...would you like to come in for a coffe or something till the rain will calm down a bit?"

"No, it's okay I don't want to bother anymore"

"Really,it's the least I can do to apologize"

"You don't have to apologize for anything,really"

"Please?" Kihyuk asked so cutely that Shownu couldn't decline.

 

-

The two boys got to know each other pretty well as time passed.  
Kihyun found out Shownu was a pretty smart guy and helped him with his homework whenever he could.

By the other hand Shownu became overprotective so whenever he saw someone being too dangerously close to Kihyun he warned them in his special way.

Shownu couldn't deny Kihyun was a pretty attractive guy and the fact that he was different from the others got him even closed to the younger one.

As summer was getting closer the two boys were happy not just for the fact that school was almost over but also because they would have more time to spend together.

Also Kihyun's parents would leave him alone for some days because of their annual "no kids holiday" that was just an excuse to spend less and have more fun.  
Kihyun wasn't bothered at all as he asked Shownu to spend the week with him.  
Shownu already spent a lot of nights at Kihyun's house so the thing wasn't that new for him but he felt as excited as the first time.

 

As Shownu got into his friend's house,Kihyun was excitingly explaining 

"Isn't this awesome? We'll get to spend an entire week together doing everything we want and not caring about school and parents and anything"

"Woah calm down little smurf I won't let you do illegal stuff"

"Shut up I wasn't thinking about doing drugs or getting drunk"

"Yeah as if these are the only illegal things a person can do"

"But I'm innocent"

Kihyun was really happy because he got to spend an entire week with the love of his life but he couldn't really say that out loud.

"Yeah,whatever"

The first days were more like 'let's decide what do to' but it was fun as long as they were in each other's company.

Shownu really enjoyed the moments when Kihyun would get close to him so he could initiate skinship.  
It was his favorite thing.  
The third day it stated to rain really really hard and the two stated laughing as they plans to spend the day at the pool were cancelled.

"It's okay ,we can have fun here too" said Kihyun.

As Shownu sat down on the couch he dragged Kihyun down with him so the younger would sit on his lap.  
His cheek was pressed on the elder's chest and he heard his heartbeat as he closed his eyes.

Shownu was holding Kihyun almost like a mom would hold his baby.

He found a plaid near them and he put it on Kihyun's shoulders.

"So my little smurf won't be cold"

Kihyun smiled as he slowly fell asleep in his best friend's arms.


	7. Proposal (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't sleep at night I decided to write the second part :)

The day after Kihyun woke up really early. He had to put his plan in action.

It was Shownu's birthday and he was finally turning 18!

Kihyun really liked cooking so it wasn't a bother for him,plus he would do anything for Shownu.

The idea was to make a really pretty cake. Kihyun knew he had pretty much time as Shownu slept a lot.

Soon his cake was ready and it turned out even prettier than imagined.

Kihyun silently went to the room he was sharing with Shownu and took something out of his bed.

He quietly left the room and put the little wrap near the cake.  
It was Shownu's birthday present.

The older one said he didn't really like big parties or stuff like that. He didn't even liked celebrating his birthday since he didn't think it was that important. But Kihyun wanted that day to be special for Shownu.

He headed again to the room and sat down on Shownu's bed.  
Kihyun placed a kiss on Shownu's cheek and giggled.

"Wake up big bear"

"Mmmh"

Shownu slowly opened his eyes and smiled brightly at Kihyun.  
The younger melted by seeing Shownu smiling like that.  
He really loved him.

Kihyun kissed again Shownu's cheek.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Shownu looked confused then he realized it was his birthday.

"Can you believe me I totally forgot?"

"you're turning 18!"

Shownu let out a small gasp 

"Oh my god I'm getting old"

"But you're still hot as f- I mean.."

They both laughed but Kihyun felt extremely embarrassed.

When Shownu finally got out of bed Kihyun covered his eyes with his small hand.

"Okay what's happening here"

"You'll see"

Kihyun slowly guided the older one to the living room.

When he uncovered Shownu's eyes ,the latter smiled brightly.

"Red velvet,your favorite"

-

"I guess I'll have to marry you if you continue cooking like this ,you're too precious to let go"

said Shownu as they both were enjoying the cake .

Kihyun blushed violently.

As Shownu looked at him,the older started laughing.

"You have whipped cream on your cheek"

Shownu got closer to him just to place a kiss ok his cheek.

"Delicious"

"Me or the cake"

"You're sweeter"

Kihyun blushed again.

"Mmh.. I have something for you"

Shownu looked at him with big eyes while he got up to get his present.

The older one bit his lip as he looked at Kihyun.  
He was perfect for him. Every part of him.

Kihyun sat down and gave Shownu his present.

Before opening it Shownu pouted at Kihyun and the younger smiled as he sat on Shownu's lap,facing him.

It was like an unwritten rule for them.

As Shownu unwrapped his present he felt the tears in his eyes.

It was a photo album. On the cover there were two names : ' big bear + little smurf'

 

Shownu opened it. There were their photos since they met but there was also a lot of free space.

"It's for other beautiful moments we'll spend together."

Shownu smiled at Kihyun with tears in his eyes.

"You're the only person that made me cry of happiness"

"I'm glad"

Shownu looked into Kihyun's eyes.  
He really couldn't ask more.  
Or almost.

"Kihyun...can I do something?"

"Of course ,it's your birthday,you can do whatever you want"

"Close your eyes"

As Kihyun closed his eyes Shownu softly kissed him.

"Now I have everything I want"

-

Three years already passed and now the two lived together.

There were problems just like in any other couple but they were happily in love with each other.

"Babyyyyy I said I'm sorry ,I really like your pink hair"

Kihyun huffed and turned to Shownu ,pouting.

Shownu kissed him.

"I'd like you with any hair color"

"Oh man why can't I resist your cuteness?"

-

"Dinner's ready"

Shownu happily headed towards the kitchen.

"I missed this so much"

Kihyun laughed.

As they were eating Shownu couldn't stop saying how good everything was.

"Baby.. close your eyes" 

Kihyun didn't get why and sincerely he was a little scared.

"Just close them"

Kihyun did as he told him 

Shownu took something from his pocket and kneeled in front of Kihyun.

"One day I told you I'd have to marry you if you continued cooking that good so I guess I'll have to keep my promise"

Kihyun opened his eyes to find a smiley Shownu in front of him with a ring in his hand.

Kihyun gasped.

"I-I'd be the happiest if I could cook for you for the rest of my life"


	8. Do I get my kiss then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwonho finally happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me pls I'm still on holiday but took time to upload cause I love you guys

"@hyungmeme.thefrog: I really love Wonho ,bye"  
|  
@kinky_kitten: ofc you love your boyfriend  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: oh you didn't  
|  
@hyungmeme.thefrog: yES I DID IT  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: no more hugs for a day  
|  
@hyungmeme.thefrog: oooh look I'm shaking 

 

Wonho's steps were heavy while he was heading to the living room.

"yoU SON OF A PRICKLE"

Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat when he saw Wonho standing in front of him with the phone in his small hand.

Hyungwon calmly answered 

"Yes ,babe?"

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT" 

"Okay ,honey"

"Aaaah stop it already"

"Why do you find it so embarrassing to show my love for you?"

"Because I'm not used to it and you did it because you knew how I'd react "

"yes,I did it because of that too"

"Little fucker"

"I'm still taller than you"

"Okay then...I'll keep my promise. No more hugs for a day"

As Wonho was going away Hyungwon took his hand and Wonho fell next to him.

"Please baby give me a huuuug"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"A kiss then?"

Wonho rolled his eyes and placed a fast kiss on Hyungwon's cheek

"I mean a real kiss?"

"W-what?"

"Come here" 

Hyungwon showed Wonho to sit on his lap.

Wonho,like a good submissive he was, did as asked.

He sat on Hyungwon's lap facing him.

"The only time you're taller than me"

"Please this is already embarrassing"

"Babeeeeee don't be embarassed"

Too late. Wonho was already covering his red face with his sweater paws.

"Babe please look at me"

Wonho uncovered one of his eyes and looked at Hyungwon.  
The latter pulled him closer so Wonho's face was buried in his neck.

Hyungwon's perfume invaded Wonho's senses.

" You practically just gave me a hug so you lost"

Wonho let out a little chuckle.

Hyungwon got close to Wonho's ear and whispered 

"I really really really really love you"

"I-I love y-you too"

"More than just a friend"

"Hyungwon-"

"And I'd like us to be more than friends"

"I-"

"Please don't friendzone me"

"No no no no I wouldn't ever"

"So...?"

"So...I'd like to"

"Like to what ?"

Hyungwon showed a playful smirk 

"I'd l-like tobeyourboyfriend"

Hyungwon was already partying in his head. He thought about that moment for days and nights and now that everything went smooth he was the happiest.

"So we're officially a thing now"

"Y-yes" 

"Do I get my kiss then?"

Wonho gasped and looked away 

"Okay then,no kisses,I get it"

"N-no no no wait it's just-"

Hyungwon pouted but inside of him he was dying from Wonho's cuteness.

"I get it ,you don't love m-"

Wonho pressed his lips on Hyungwon's and placed a chaste kiss on them.

It didn't last long. Just a few seconds but ,God,it was enough for Hyungwon to know he found the right person.  
He made him feel things he never felt before.

When Wonho parted ,Hyungwon pulled him close again and pressed their lips together,this time deepening the kiss.

When they parted ,Wonho gasped for air.  
He looked totally fucked up.

"Look at my little cute bunny"

Wonho smiled shyly.

"I swear to god,one day your cuteness will kill me"

 

"@50shadesOfRamen: song to add to my playlist : best day ever by mcr"  
|  
@kinky_kitten: oooh what happened ;)  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: DM  
|  
@thefab.eomma: who topped.  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: oh god no not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dm me on twitter I'm a kitten looking for new friends (@emofrnkie)


	9. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jooheon (almost) makes it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the long break 

Minhyuk was exhausted. He loved his job but sometimes he felt like running away and having a 3 months long break.  
But he still hasn't become millionaire so he had to keep it all together and go on.  
The good new was that Eunwoo occasionally passed by and helped his friend not to lose his shit and break something (also because he didn't want Minhyuk to end up in prison but that's another point).

Eunwoo really liked keeping company to Minhyuk. During lunch they were always together,enjoying each other company.

 

"@kinky_kitten: best part of work:break"  
|  
@eun.woah: you forgot to put my name   
|  
@kinky_kitten: excusE YOU WHERE IS ALL THIS SASSNESS COMING FROM  
|  
@eun.woah:I got it all from you   
|  
@kinky_kitten: yeah,you could say you got it from the best ;)  
|  
@eun.woah: sorry ,I didn't got it by myself 

Minhyuk chuckled and let his phone fall on the couch.

Jooheon looked at him.

"Is everything okay ?"

Minhyuk nodded and smiled to Jooheon to reassure him.

"I'm okay,work is stressing ,that's it"

Jooheon let out a puff.

"No,you're acting strange lately. You're...happier?"

"Yeah because I'm working on a plan to get rid of you and Changkyun and it's going smoothly"

Jooheon gasped and faked goosebumps.

"I'm so so so scared"

Minhyuk took a pillow and threw it in Jooheon's direction.

Jooheon got up and slowly directed to Minhyuk 

"I heard someone here doesn't like being tickled" 

"Oh no no no Jooheon please "

Minhyuk got up and hid himself behind the couch.

Too late. Jooheon was already there tickling him.

Minhyuk was laughing like a kid and that warmed Jooheon's heart.

Minhyuk tried to run away but Jooheon got him pinned to the wall.

The only thing that separated them was the pillow that Minhyuk was holding in his hands.

Jooheon had his hands firmly pressed on the wall on both sides of Minhyuk's shoulders.

"Got you"

Minhyuk shyly smiled at him. He dropped the pillow and pressed his palms on Jooheon's chest.  
One oh his hands went to caress the younger' cheek.

Jooheon whispered 

"You're so beautiful"

"Of course I am"

Both of them laughed but soon the silence fell again on the room.

Jooheon hugged his friend then took him bridal style and headed to their room.

"Since our prince here is working hard,he deserves the best treatment"

He put the other on the bed and caressed his forehead.

"Sleep ,you need to r-"

Jooheon was interrupted by Minhyuk's phone ringing.

"I'm gonna bring it you ,don't you dare moving"

Minhyuk nodded.

Jooheon got back in a few seconds.

"I-It's...Eunwoo?"

Minhyuk blushed and immediately took his phone from Jooheon's hands,answering.

"Yes?"

Jooheon stood there in silence.  
Why should he be jealous? Minhyuk wasn't more than just a friend.  
He was okay,really.

"Oh okay then,see you tomorrow"

Jooheon had a sad smile printed on his face.

"Good night Minhyuk" he said before leaving the room and heading out.  
He really needs a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : emofrnkie


	10. stupid idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jooheon just wants a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @emofrnkie

@kinky_kitten: where can i find some will to live  
|  
@I.M_U.R: they sell it on ebay   
|  
@kinky_kitten: fucK OFF  
|   
@I.M_U.R: i was just tryin to help :(((  
|  
@bababear: period?  
|  
@kukkukakka: he just needs coffe. am i right?  
|  
@kinky_kitten: coffee is the essence of life, my willing to live comes all from it.  
|  
@kukkukakka: cute delivery guy there in 10 minutes  
|  
@kinky_kitten: wow are you really asking hyungwon to deliver my coffee  
|  
@kukkukakka: im offended   
|  
@I.M_U.R: lol when u try to flirt but ur born to be a failure   
|  
@kukkuakka: failure (noun); changkyun's rapper career   
|  
@I.M_U.R: wow...my feelings...  
|  
@kinky_kitten: wowowowowow the most unexpected plot twist in history: changkyun has feelings   
|  
@I.M_U.R: call me when minhyuk stops being a bitch   
|  
@kinky_kitten: a cute bitch tho 

 

direct message from @kukkukakka to @kinky_kitten

@kukkukakka: i'll be there in 5

@kinky_kitten: wow i thought you were joking 

@kukkukakka: turns out i wasn't. got your coffee and a muffin bc u deserve all sweet things in this world 

@kinky_kitten: what do you need....

@kukkuakka: nothing,i just love my hyung so much 

@kinky_kitten: i'm not having it. you need something and you're gonna ask me when we get home and i'll say no for like three days in a row and then i'll give up because of your cute puppy face.

@kukkukakka: i see you learn a lot from previous experiences ;)

@kinky_kitten: at least tell me it's not a stupid idea like all the previous others

@kukkukakka: it depends. what do you mean by "stupid idea"

@kinky_kitten: anything that can end up with you getting hurt,drunk,in a strangers bed,or with your dick almost chopped off by another drunk guy.

@kukkukakka: aaah hyung i told you 8482828 times already, he jut bit it.

@kinky_kitten: you cried for a whole week. for a bj.

@kukkukakka: it was painful tho. anyway my idea won't end up with any of the things listed.

@kinky_kitten: mmmh i can add things to my list,u kno

@kukkukakka: what if i tell you that it may end with us going out for a dinner at your favorite place.

@kinky_kitten: smooth....

@kukkukakka: i take it as a yessss. tonight at 7pm. 

 

@50shadesOfRamen: life really wants to test my patience.  
|  
@hyungmeme.thefrog: what happened,little bunny?  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: i was craving ramen. really bad but all the stores are closed  
|  
@I.M_U.R: maybe because it's 3 am???????  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: tell me when i asked for your _useless_ opinion   
|  
@I.M_U.R: when you decided to write it here instead of dming your boyfriend :p   
|  
@hyungmeme.thefrog: aw my little bunny has cravings. how cute kxkdkskz   
|  
@bababear: warning: unnecessary public display of affection   
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: why iS EVERYONE AWAKE   
|  
@I_M_U.R: i'm home alone and i'm scared so i'm watching my little pony to get distracted  
|  
@hyungmeme.thefrog:  
saved,printed and already sent to all your friends.  
|  
@I.M_U.R: there are worse things :p  
|  
@bababear: where are the other two pricks tho.  
|  
@I.M_U.R: on some kind of creepy night date out in the woods   
|  
@hyungmeme.thefrog: goals  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: hyungwon...i know what you're thinking of and my answer is no.  
|  
@hyungmeme.thefrog: telepathy wowowow


	11. person #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk really can't mind his own business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @emofrnkie

Hyungwon missed Wonho so much. When he was finally free from the annoying photographer hands,he called his boyfriend.

"aaaah I miss you so much. I feel like dying not having you next to me every morning when I wake up"

"I miss you too baby. One day we'll live together and we'll be happy, I promise"

"I'm already happy because I have you, little bunny"

Wonho giggled

"I love you so so so much"

"I love you too"

Hyungwon felt like leaving everything there and going to Wonho. He didn't want to be distant from him now that he finally expressed his feelings.  
He let out a loud sigh and left his workplace.

-

@thefab.eomma: if after this i don't get a two weeks long honeymoon istg i'm gonna nag for the rest of my life   
|  
@kinky_kitten: i can help you with the flowers please please please   
|  
@thefab.eomma: i was thinking of pink :)  
|  
@50shadesOfRamen: #thepinksquad  
|  
@kinky_kitten: what about pastel colors like pink and green   
|  
@thefab.eomma: wow minhyuk can i hire you   
|  
@kinky_kitten: pay me with food and cuddles and its okay   
|  
@kukkukakka: i'm the only one who can give you cuddles :(((  
|  
@kinky_kitten: sorry bby  
|  
@thefab.eomma: did i miss something these days   
|  
@kinky_kitten: no  
|  
@kukkukakka: not at all

 

-

Minhyuk was scrolling through twitter when Eunwoo decided to scare the shit out of him.

"Oh god Eunwoo don't do it ever again"

"Your weak ass can't handle it?"

"not-"

Minhyuk's phone interrupted him.

"Yes?"

Eunwoo was still laughing his ass off while Minhyuk looked at him like he was about to slap him.

"Yeh sure, there's no one here anyway"

Minhyuk hung up and Eunwoo looked at him with big eyes.

"Excuse your ugly ass, am I no one to you?"

"Shut up and get psychologically ready to meet the people who ruin my life on a daily basis"

"But I already know myself"

"You're person #3"

"Always pleased to have a place in that little black heart"

It didn't take much for Jooheon and Changkyun to arrive at Minhyuk's workplace.

Minhyuk wanted to disappear when he heard Jooheon screaming his name even before he could open the door.

"So extra"

Changkyun followed him.  
When the rapper and Eunwoo made eye contact,Minhyuk saw something in Changkyun's eyes and immediately recognized it.  
He will have fun bothering Changkyun for the next weeks.

"I-I'm Changkyun"

"Eunwoo,nice to meet y-"

"Ohhhh the famous Eunwoo! Finally!" Jooheon interrupted them "I'm Jooheon, Minhyuk's friend" 

He spit out the last word in a funny way.

"Yes,Minhyuk always talks about you! Nice to meet you,Jooheon"

"Oh really? He rants about me even at work?"

"I couldn't say it's a rant" Eunwoo looked at Minhyuk, who was blushing.

-

When they got back home, Minhyuk dragged Changkyun down on the sofa and started into his eyes.

"soooooooo"

Changkyun tried to run away but Minhyuk was not having it.

"Eunwoo,mmh?"

"It's your friend, you introduced him to me. What do you want?"

"I saw it in your eyes, you can't lie to me"

Changkyun laughed.

"Yes,sure"


	12. i saw it in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i kno it's too late for valentine's day but time's not real so here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @emofrnkie

@thefab.eomma: *pic* my love's gift for valentine's day   
|  
@kukkukakka: it's the cutest fluffy shit i've ever seen  
|  
@I.M_U.R: did u just call a puddle "fluffy shit"  
|  
@kukkukakka: yeh bc it's rlly fluffy kxkdksks  
|  
@I.M_U.R: @kinky_kitten what did you do to him  
|  
@kinky_kitten: the real question is WHY DONT I HAVE A PUDDLE YET   
|  
@kukkukakka: bc im your puppy   
|  
@kinky_kitten: nvm,i'll do it myself

 

direct message from @hyungmeme.thefrog to @50shadesOfRamen

@hyungmeme.thefrog: baby

@50shadesOfRamen: yes bby

@hyungmeme.thefrog: are you okay ?

@50shadesOfRamen: yeh i'm just a bit sad

@hyungmeme.thefrog: why?? D:

@50shadesOfRamen: i miss you a lot and i wanted to be with you at least for today :(((((

@hyungmeme.thefrog: baby

@50shadesOfRamen: i'm sorry i'm just too emotional 

@hyungmeme.thefrog: baby

@50shadesOfRamen: please don't leave me 

@hyungmeme.thefrog: baBY

@50shadesOfRamen: okay i'll stop. sorry

@hyungmeme.thefrog: look out of the window 

 

Wonho ran to the window and opened it ,looking down.  
His eyes got watery in a matter of seconds and he let out a high pitched scream.

"How's my baby doing?" 

"oh my god "

Wonho never ran so fast in his entire life. His heart was beating so fast and his cheeks were marked by tears but he didn't care. He hugged Hyungwon as tightly as he could (without killing him ofc). When Wonho finally let Hyungwon breathe he slightly punched him on the arm.

"You dickhead you should stop coming without telling me first"

"The only time I'll tell you when I come will be in bed"

"Shut the fuck up. My innocent ears."

Hyungwon smiled and kissed his boyfriend. 

-

@bababear: valentine's day leave you broke but happy  
|  
@I.M_U.R: i think ur just broke  
|  
@bababear: ur not the one to f*** Ki so shut up  
|  
@I.M_U.R: yes, f-ing a pink haired smurf is really my biggest wish  
|  
@kinky_kitten: stfu u lovesick boy  
|  
@I.M_U.R: oh god not again istg i'll let you sleep outside tonight   
|  
@kinky_kitten: try me,bitch  
|  
@I.M_U.R: stfu   
|  
@kinky_kitten: u kno that i can ruin your life just by tagging him   
|  
@bababear: him who  
|  
@I.M_U.R: oh god no   
|  
@kinky_kitten: oh god yes   
|  
@bababear: hiM WHO  
|  
@kinky_kitten: our little rapper here has a crush   
|  
@I.M_U.R: it's just his imagination,i'm too busy to crush on people   
|  
@kinky_kitten: i saW IT IN YOUR EYES  
|  
@I.M_U.R: what's in my eyes mmmh lemme tell you. ah yes:a pupil and a lot of hate for a kinky stripper   
|  
@kinky_kitten: and love for ******  
|  
@kinky_kitten: lol he blocked me hahahah   
|  
@bababear: well....  
|  
@kinky_kitten: waiT WHY TF DID YOI BLOCK ME U DICKHEADHSJXJDJS

 

@kinky_kitten: today is "block minhyuk day" i guess  
|  
@hyungmeme.thefrog: i wanna join  
|  
@kinky_kitten: oh no don't you dare  
|  
@kinky_kitten: HYUNGWON ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUSLCKDKD  
|  
@thefab.eomma: bye   
|  
@kinky_kitten: Ki...no....  
|  
@kinky_kitten: oh god he did it


	13. i may be late but i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jooheon is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @emofrnkie

group chat :

>@I.M_U.R, @bababear, @hyungmeme.thefrog, @50shadesOfRamen

@50shadesOfRamen: what's this 

@I.M_U.R: a super secret friendship club 

@hyungmeme.thefrog: where are the others 

@I.M_U.R: oh wait 

> @I.M_U.R added @thefab.eomma

@I.M_U.R: done :3

@bababear: changkyun are you serious 

@I.M_U.R: yes. no way i'm adding that prick and his boyfriend 

@bababear: who is his boyfriend 

@hyungmeme.thefrog: im 10000% sure it's jooheon and foR THE 203838 TIME THEYRE NOT TOGETHER

@thefab.eomma: not yet*

>@bababear added @kinky_kitten  
>@bababear added @kukkukakka

@bababear: okay that's all 

@I.M_U.R: okay it was nice to spend these 5 minutes with you guys but now i really have to go for like forever. bye. 

@kinky_kitten: ur not going anywhere.

@bababear: the #blockminhyukday is over 

@I.M_U.R: can this become a regular thing 

@kinky_kitten: u dickhead stfu 

@I.M_U.R: it's already tiring having to share the same air with you,can i please take a break from you when i'm on twitter 

@kinky_kitten: you can run but you can't hide bby 

@I.M_U.R: oh god give me the patience i need 

@kinky_kitten: how are things with your boyfriend 

@I.M_U.R: i could ask the same thing

@kukkukakka: minhyuk do you have a boyfriend 

@bababear: *facepalm*

@hyungmeme.thefrog: *biggest facepalm ever*

@50shadesOfRamen: i don't usually swear but WTF JOOHEON

@kukkukakka: did i say smth wrong 

@kinky_kitten: oh no changkyun you didn't 

@I.M_U.R: i stop when you stop 

@kinky_kitten: so if i stop breathing are there any possibilities that i can kill you 

@50shadesOfRamen: according to science you can't die by holding your breath 

@hyungmeme.thefrog: my smart bunny 

@bababear: ew go away with your lovey dovey couple things 

@thefab.eomma: baby i need your help csn you come downstairs 

@bababear: i'm coming my cute smol baby 

@I.M_U.R: gross

-

@kukkukakka: i may be late but i love you 

-

@kinky_kitten: but i always wait for you 

-

Jooheon was staring at the ceiling trying not to think too much.  
It was almost impossible since everything that he was feeling was new for him and it was too overwhelming for him. He almost felt weak.   
The door of his room opened.

"Oh..Changkyun"

"Jooheon..."

They remained in silence until Changkyun decided to sit next to Jooheon in his bed.

"It may seem strange coming from me but I'i worried. Minhyuk is weird these days. Did something happen?"

"Not for what I know. I want to help him but every time I get closer to him he avoids me."

"I think you should try to help him anyway"

"Do you think he hates me?"

"He can't hate you even if he wants to. Can't you understand that he looks for you even though you don't notice? He wants your attention."

"But I can't get close to him without feeling my heart exploding in my chest"

"For fucks sake,Jooheon. That's nothing but a reason why you should go and talk to him."

"But-"

"Jooheon. When feelings show you can't escape them. People try any method to avoid feelings but the truth is that they're part of us. Don't try to block it. What do you feel?"

"Do you remember when you were a kid and your mom would buy you your favorite sweets? I feel like this,pure happiness but somehow it turned out to be more than that and I'm scared.   
When I found out about Eunwoo I felt something new for me and I was really scared. Even before this, when I realized what was really happening to me I was so overwhelmed that I was the one who tried to push Minhyuk away and I made him suffer,I know this. When I asked him out I said that it would be just an excuse to hang out with him and distract him from work but in my mind I wanted it to be more for us. I really don't know what to do."

"Jooheon, don't you think that the way Minhyuk acts with you is the same you did with him?"

"Changkyun, we're so different. Someone like him can't love this mess."

"You're both a mess. Two different kinds of mess but still."

"He doesn't want me. I know it."

"Jooheon,stop." Changkyun became serious "This is unhealthy for both of you, I can see it."

"I will talk to him, I promise."


	14. that little kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i lost the touch i had at the beginning, this story isn't as funny as it used to be but please  
> don't be too harsh :(  
> i still try my best to give you the quality gay content you all deserve :)
> 
> \- alex from #thepinksquad 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @ emofrnkie

Changkyun didn't like to overthink. Too much shit going through his mind. He was in his calm place, the one where he went when he felt like running away.  
And, god, he wanted to run away. Minhyuk was a pain in the ass but he didn't like the thought that his friend was suffering. Even if he still bothered him with the whole Eunwoo thing that of course wasn't real, Changkyun loved Minhyuk and would do pretty much everything for him. There was Jooheon too. Jooheon has always been there for him and but Changkyun couldn't help him the same way his friend did. Such a failure. He wasn't that good with feelings.

Changkyun put a cigarette between his lips and lit it.  
He felt someone tapping on his shoulder and when he turned, someone just took his cigarette from his lips and stepped on it.

"What the f-"

"You fucking cunt, this is a protected area, you can't smoke here. Can't you read the signs."

"Mmh.. listen dude, I'm really sorry if I hurt you and your animal friends but you could have been more gentle."

In front of him there was a quite short guy dressed in an oversized pink sweater and a jeans salopette. His snapback couldn't hide his puffy blonde hair. His arms were crossed while he was tapping his foot on the ground.

"Gentle? YOU should be the gentle one here."

That guy was weird as fuck. Changkyun wanted to run away but something stopped him.  
He took his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and put another one between his lips, lighting it while looking into the guy's eyes.

This time the guy couldn't reach for him since Changkyun was standing still and fuck if he was taller that the little prick.

"When you will ask me like a normal human being, maybe I will think about not smoking here."

The guy was turning red because of the anger. 

Changkyun chuckled but he didn't expect to find himself on the grass, with the guy on his lap and his beloved cigarette between his small fingers.

" You can't mess with the one and only Hoshi."

Hoshi? What kind of name was that?  
Surely a name only a 10 years old kid would use.

Suddenly an idea flashed into Changkyun's mind. He could solve two problems in one hit.

"Listen, kid, I know we started- and I really wish we didn't start, by the way - with the wrong foot so let me ask for forgiveness with a dinner. What do you think of it? Or do I have to ask your mom first?"

The boy blushed and hit Changkyun's arm.

"First, I'm not a kid. Second, why would I go out with you after you were a total brat to my favorite place and disrespected me and all the animals here and-"

Changkyun put a finger on the kid's lips.

"Say yes or no."

"Only if we go to my favorite place."

"I'm the one coming with conditions here. If you're a good boy and do whatever I ask for without causing me other problems I promise that this won't be the only dinner you're getting from me."

"And what should I do?"

"First of all, get off my lap, thank you"

The boy blushed again and Changkyun found it extremely cute.

"Second, I have some problems- I mean- my friends have some problems and I just want to help them. And with this I'm going to solve another problem."

"Dude you're problematic as fuck."

"You just have to...."

"What do I have to do."

"Pretend to be my boyfriend and go out with me and my friends."

The boy laughed.

"As long as I don't have to do weird couple things in public it's okay. I mean, free dinner, I'm the winner here."

Changkyun chuckled.

"We need to make some drama first but it's okay.."

"What do you mean for drama."

"Just wait and see. By the way, I'm Changkyun."

" Just call me Hoshi "

"Do I have other alternatives?"

"No."

-

@I.M_U.R: finally someone who's worth my love.  
|  
@kinky_kitten: did you finally realize you love....you know who?  
|  
@I.M_U.R: it was for my boyfriend :)  
|  
@kinky_kitten: wow guys i didn't know you were at that point already  
|  
@I.M_U.R: it's not him.  
|  
@kinky_kitten: sure, sure ;)))  
|  
@naega_hoshi: i-i am his boyfriend   
|  
@kinky_kitten: changkyun.... are you for real  
|  
@I.M_U.R: i told you ;)


	15. Pandora and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe Changkyun was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellow my friends! i’m back after 2 months and i’m really sorry jdjsjx   
> i feel like this AU has lost all the readers because i started writing this almost an year ago and way before the real twitter AUs were viral lol but now it’s like an old and cheap version of those amazing twitter AUs. please support the writers and give them a lot of love :)
> 
> \- alex from #thepinksquad (twt: emofrnkie )

Wonho really wanted to spend more time with Hyungwon but they lived far from each other. As time was passing by he got to see his boyfriend just a few times. Just to add some other problems, there was Kihyun. You'd think that Kihyun couldn't be a big problem due to his height but guess what?   
In the end the major problem wasn't even Kihyun but his wedding. Since Wonho was a super good friend and his taste was no joke - see: the finest af boyfriend he got himself- he couldn't deny some help to Kihyun.   
With that Wonho swore that he'd never get married. Too much stress is no good for the skin. Sometimes he'd feel like he wanted to run away.

@50shadesOfRamen to @hyungmeme_thefrog: bABY

@hyungmeme_thefrog: wut

@50shadesOfRamen: i want to run away sooooo bad and come to you, hide under your bed and lie there for months 

@hyungmeme_thefrog: why hiding under my bed when there's so much place next to me ;)

@50shadesOfRamen: HYUNGWON ISTG

-

"Changkyun you whAT?" Jooheon was shocked.

"My cute little - very little - boyfriend wants to meet my super duper best friends and I thought it would be a greaaat idea to go on a date."

"Forget about it. No way." 

Changkyun pinned Jooheon to the wall and pointed his finger at him "Listen here, you prick. You come to this date with Minhyuk, you get together and stop acting like kids. You get some good handjobs and I get some fucking well deserved peace. I don't want your negativity to get in the way."

And that was it. Changkyun didn't look like someone who'd hurt you but he was dangerous in his own way and Jooheon couldn't take the risk.   
First things first, Jooheon had to ask Minhyuk out.   
Plan number one: ask him directly after buying him a gift to increase the possibility of a positive result by 30%

@kukkukakka: what do cute guys like   
|  
@I.M_U.R: dick  
|  
@bababear: someone who's not Jooheon   
|  
@kukkukakka: guys. i'm serious.  
|  
@bababear: no, ur jooheon  
|  
@bababear: and according to what kyun said, if the d*ck not enough go for a fake one   
|  
@kukkukakka: i'm never ever ever asking anything to anymore again   
|  
@kinky_kitten: don't listen to them, cute guys ( like me ) deserve something cute ( like me ) so try for some jewelry or if u broke af go for the classic bracelet. so cute ( like me )  
|  
@kinky_kitten: btw... u wanna buy yourself smth? bc u cute c:  
|  
@kukkukakka: that’s what a real friend looks like. thank youuuu   
|  
@I.M_U.R: “””””friend”””””

 

@kukkukakka blocked @I.M_U.R

@kukkukakka: that little shit 

-  
Jooheon was feeling like his stomach was eating itself while he was gripping tightly on the Pandora box. 

“Mi-Minhyuk?”

The elder was closing the shop when Jooheon got inside, looking more like a thief than someone who was visiting his friend.

“Oh, Jooheonie! You scared me!”

“S-sorry..”

“Are you okay? You look pale.... please sit down a bit.”

Jooheon didn’t do as told. He stood there.

“Go out with me and Changkyun and his boyfriend and please don’t get mad at me and please please please accept this gift and don-“

“If I agree will you shut up?” 

Jooheon modded energetically. Maybe Changkyun was right. Maybe he had a chance.


End file.
